


Green

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: Has she missed her chance? Farah is avoiding Saul but he's not accepting that anymore.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own FATE or Winx, I just wish I did so I could bring Farah back to life 😩

The world around her is dark, quiet apart from the clicking of her heels against the cobblestones. Walking the perimeter of the school often gives her clarity and it's vital that she finds some before she loses her mind. Pulling her coat tighter around her, helps protect her from the chill in the air, her pace brisk and she knows it's the burning fury she feels. Missed opportunities flood through her mind like a movie and she hates herself for it, how has it come to this? Frantically pacing the grounds so she can get some sleep, desperate because she can't ease the tension in her shoulders; or remove the images from her dreams. Is it possible to be green eyed over something that isn't even yours? Over something you've always wanted and never had? Because that's absolutely what she feels and she knows she has no right to, Saul Silva is simply not hers and that tragedy falls on her shoulders. It's not as though he's never asked her out, because he has; several times, it's just never been the right time. Perhaps it's an excuse but she knows it's a rational one, Rosalind worked her to death in school, then the war happened and they were off being soldiers only for her to take the Headmistress position when she returned. All she's ever wanted is to deny her responsibilities and take his offer but that's not who she is, it wouldn't of been fair to him to drag him along when she was so unbelievably busy. He knows her reasons, has taken it and understood but now she's finally settled, at a place in her life where things are stable and there might be a new problem in the form of a chilly brunette.

_Luna_

She longs for the days of school when herself and the (now) queen got along marginally better, or at least a time when she could of just used her powers to enact some kind of revenge; but that's treason now she reminds herself and sighs. Several days ago the woman in question visited the school to check up on them, which loosely translated to ‘stick my nose in Farah’s damn business’. 

The other woman has the upper hand, she can insult her as much as she likes, does so at every possible opportunity; despite the fact they both know that the headmistress is far superior. Excitement had bloomed in her when she realised Luna was leaving, thank fairy; only to have the rug pulled from under her when she saw them. Saul and Luna, standing close together in the corridor next to the assembly hall, Lunas hand trailing up and down his arm as their heads bent together in conversation. Territorial rage had seared through her as she’d pressed closer to the column, so as not to be seen before sliding away back to her office and locking the door. That was the last time she saw him, doing everything in her power to avoid him since. 

Feet leading her round the corner she checks the time, discovering that it's two in the morning, enough is enough; time for bed. Thoughts of Thursday on her mind.  
She makes it as far as the corridor to her suite when the voice calls out, just as her skin prickles. 

“Farah?” She runs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saul Silva is not a patient man when it comes to most things, in fact; all things except one, Farah Dowling.  
The beautiful mind fairy has been by his side as his best friend for years and he's been wanting to be more than that for almost all of it. She's a complex creature, a jack of all trades; Beautiful, intelligent, powerful and caring, he loves her for it, but it's shadowed by her self doubt, her duty and her ability to overwork and underappreciate herself. Taking it on the chin, the promise of more has been pushed back many times but he waits, for no one but her because she is everything. 

Which is why it's beyond exasperating that the bloody woman has been avoiding him for days. Everytime he goes to her office her door is locked, the same with her suite; other times she suspiciously darts around a corner just as he turns it. He's playing goddamn cat and mouse and she's winning, having the unfair advantage of being able to sense him with her powers. Tonight he's had enough, it's cold and late but he can't sleep until she talks to him, an ache in his chest from not seeing her. 

Sudden footsteps startle him from thought and as he looks up, there she is; as if by magic. He wonders where she's been, fully dressed so late at night and hurries to catch up with her. 

“Farah?” He regrets calling for her instantly as she stiffens, then she's running, actually running away from him; fury builds in him, she's not getting away again. Giving chase he reaches her suite just as the door is being slammed shut, his weight pressing against it to stop her. “Farah, ENOUGH!” She releases the door so fast that he almost falls through it, his hand holding it open he follows her in, it clicks shut behind him. 

“What the hell is going on?” She looks wild, sliding her coat from her shoulders as she paces back and forth between her bed and the bathroom door, dropping the coat over a chair. 

“Nothing, I'm tired.” He searches for her eyes but they’re shielded by a wall of curly hair. The blue dress she's wearing is tight around her hips and he gives her an appreciative glance. 

“You’ve been avoiding me for days and I want to know what's wrong. What have I done?” Stopping in the centre of the room, her back is to him and her shoulders tense; ah so he has done something. “What have I done to upset you? Tell me.” 

“Nothing, please leave.” 

“Its clearly not nothing. Tell me now, I'm not leaving here until you do, it's bloody gone on long enough.” Taking a risky step forward he waits, hoping that she’ll just give in and be done with it. 

“Why did you let her flirt with you?” Of all the things he's expecting her to say that's not even close. 

“What? Who?” Acid drips from her words as she turns to him, brown eyes full of fury but he can see hurt there too. 

“Luna. I saw her, rubbing your arm and getting close. Why did you let her; I don't understand.” Holy fucking shit she looks hot, heat rolling from her in waves he tries to remind his brain to work.

“What- Farah are you jealous?!” Eyes wide he must be misunderstanding her, can't believe what he's hearing. Her fury evaporates, as she shakes her head and her self doubt creeps in. Holy hell she actually is jealous. “YOU are jealous of Luna? Do you understand how ludicrous that is? You're more than she could ever be, why would I settle for that. I want YOU Farah, how do you still not know that?!” 

“You still want me?” Her voice is quiet, eyes pointing to the floor. 

“Yes! Gods Farah how many times do I have to tell you this. I'll wait for eternity if that's what you want from me.” 

Thanking the stars for his specialist training he manages to catch her as she launches herself at him, lips pressing against his with an urgency he's never seen from her. Groan escaping his lips, his arms shift to hold her flush against him. Fingers tangle in his hair as she tugs slightly, her body doing delicious things to his as she wiggles in his hold. One hand travels up her side to her hair and gripping it he pulls her away gently. “Farah?”

“I’m done waiting.” Her eyes are twinkling, her perfect lips turned up in a smile. Fuck. His feet move of their own accord as he carries her to the bed, sliding her to her feet as he reaches blindly for her zip. Pulling away, he watches as the silky material slides from her figure and pools around her heels, his hands finding the skin of her waist; her black bra leaves little to his imagination as her breasts peak out at him. She grips his chin in her hand, pulling for another kiss and lowering them down on the bed. Flesh hot beneath him, he tries to breathe and concentrate, it's everything he's every dreamed and more; she's amazing. Breaking from her kiss, tongue tracing down her skin to her breasts lavishing them through the lace material, loving the way she shudders and moans as he nibbles at her stiff peaks. Impatient as always she reaches a hand around her to undo the clasp before discarding it, his thumb flicking one nipple as his mouth devours the other. 

“Saul.” His name falling from her lips in a desperate moan spurs him on and his lips trail further down until they reach her matching underwear, thumbs hook in the waistband, dragging and tossing them to the floor. Chancing a glance at her almost blows him away, her eyes are pools of hooded darkness, pupils blown wide as she pants for breath; hair wild around her. Winking he moves to cover her centre with his mouth, her hips bucking instantly and pressing him ever closer. Pinning her down with his strong hands he probes her with his flat tongue, lapping at her heavenly core. Thumb finding her clit he rubs it urgently, a finger pressing inside her and watches as she starts to tense; her muscles beginning to spasm already. 

“Come for me Farah.” She does and fuck if it isn't the best thing he's ever seen. Cheat heaving, a sheen of sweat across her skin; eyes closed and a blissful smile across her face as she starts to come down from her high. 

One eye cracks open. “You are far too dressed. Fix that.” Smirking he sheds his clothes as fast as possible and then he's crawling back over her, skin on fire everywhere they touch. He's unprepaired for her to roll them but then she's astride him, lowering herself onto his length. Eyes slamming shut he tries to drag in a deep breath because he might die; this has to be heaven. Forcing them open again, her eyes are on him, mouth open in surprise. Smiling he burns the image of her sitting on top of him into memory, though he's damn sure he won't need it now he's got the real thing. She begins riding him, pace kicking up as she presses their joined hands into the mattress, rocking forwards and backwards over and over until he can feel the end building. Freeing a hand to find her clit once more as she leans for a kiss, tongues crossing. They shatter together, her clamping muscles driving him over the edge her. “I love you Saul Silva.”

His chest constricting he pulls her to his chest, still inside her. “I love you Farah Dowling.”

~~~~~~

Later they lay entwined in the sheets, sleep closing in on them. 

Maybe we should thank Luna?” His face meets hers and laughs.

“I would rather stick pins in my eyes.”


End file.
